A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori Season 3
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: The third season of the story on Youtube, A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori.
1. Episode 1

A week later:  
>Mrs. Vega: *Watching Tori playing with her cereal* 'Honey, don't spend your summer like this. Go… to the cinema or something.'<br>Tori: 'Alone? No, it already feels like I'm a loner and that would make it worse. Beck didn't called back either, it's a week already, a flight to Australia doesn't take that long, does it?'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'No, it doesn't. He'll call, just be patient there's maybe no signal.'<br>Tori: 'Yeah, probably.'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'I met a woman at the garden-club, she's a little weird but maybe you can do something with her son. I thinks their last name is…Van Cleef.'<br>Tori: 'Sinjin van Cleef?'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'Right that was her sons name.'<br>Tori: 'I'm not going to do something with him. He's weird.'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'Don't judge people if you don't really know them. I go call his mother, so you can meet.'<br>Tori: 'No mom don't! Ugh..' *Too late, her mom already called the van Cleefs and arranged for Tori to meet Sinjin.*

*Tori went later to the mini-golf court where she's supposed to meet Sinjin*

Sinjin: *Walking to Tori* 'H, h, hey Tori.'  
>Tori: *Turning around* 'Oh hey Sinjin, how are you?'<p>

Sinjin: 'I, I'm fine. You?'

Tori: 'I'm fine too….soo mini-golf?'  
>Sinjin: 'Right.' *They rent some golf sticks and golf balls *<br>Tori: 'So, did you do some fun things in summer yet?'  
>Sinjin: 'Not really this is the first thing I'm doing except for the new mold I found and glued it in my book with all my mold collections. And you?'<p>

Tori: 'Okay….not really Beck is in Australia so…'  
>Sinjin: 'Didn't Jade went to Australia too this summer?'<br>Tori: 'She did? Wait, how do you know?'  
>Sinjin: 'I just know…' *Went to the 2nd court when he got the 1th ball in the hole.*<p>

*Tori went home after finishing the mini-golf with Sinjin. Because Beck didn't called her back, she decided to send an e-mail to him.*

E-mail to Beck:  
>Hey Beck,<p>

How are you? How is Australia? Listen you've said that you'll call me when you arrive there but you didn't. And I'm worried. I miss you and mom already arranges 'meetings' with people for me. I've met Sinjin today at the golf-court. We said something about Jade going to Australia too. Did you see her? Or maybe she's at another place in Australia. You went to Adelaide right?

I love you. Tori

*She pushed on the 'send' button and then went to the living-room.*

Mr. Vega: 'Heard anything of Beck?'

Tori: *She nodded 'no' with her head.* 'I've just send an e-mail to him.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'He will respond to you. He's a good boy.' *Tori pulled her eyebrows up* 'I mean, he was willing to let you go to keep you from getting hurt again. Only someone who really loves you will do that for you.' *Walking away to the study-room with his cup of coffee.*<br>Tori: 'Thanks dad' *Smiled*

Meanwhile with Beck:

Beck: 'Jade? What are you doing here?'

Jade: 'Surprise! Isn't it great?'

Beck: 'I don't…how?'

Jade: 'I'm supposed to go to my uncle in Melbourne but he called me saying he's going to Spain. But it was too late to return the ticket so I changed it into a ticket for Adelaide, it only cost me some money. My parents don't know. Now we have a vacation together like it use to be.'

*Beck was shocked, he didn't know Jade would go so far.*


	2. Episode 2

Beck: 'Jade, you can't be here. I'm with Tori, I love her, you have to accept that.'

Jade: 'She doesn't have to know that we spend the summer together…or that we make up again.'

Beck: 'Jade. Didn't you heard me? I love Tori. And I'm certainly not going to cheat on her.'

Jade: 'You already did on the show. And so cheating on me with Tori is ok but cheating with me is wrong?'

Beck: 'That's different we met two times before you and I broke up and we didn't spend a whole summer together…but, wait what did you mean with "cheating on the show"?'

Jade: 'Oh I asked my cousin Jason West if he could produce a show about three students on Hollywood Arts. He would have great ratings and he will become a great producer and I? I can see you the whole summer and Tori can't. And she will probably seen the DVD of the first season of the show.'

Beck: 'You all planned this, didn't you?'

Jade: 'Yup. I fight for true love.'

Beck: 'Why don't you just go on with your life Jade? I love you too but not with the way I love Tori now. You may call me when you realize this. Tori and I are in love with each other, I love you on a different way that I can't explain. Bye Jade.'

Jade: 'B..but…' *Beck walked away.*

Jade POV

What did I do? Trying to break Beck and Tori up will only cause Beck going away from me. Further and further….

*Beck went to his hotel-room which he shared with his parents, there was internet and the laptop of his dad stood on the desk. He checked his e-mail and saw that Tori send him an e-mail. He pushed on the 'respond' button.*


	3. Episode 3

E-mail to Tori:

Hi beautiful,

I'm sorry I didn't called, no signal. I'm fine nothing to worry about. How are you and why would your mom wants you to go out with Sinjin? I hope you're not feeling too lonely. Remember that I love you ok? And… I did saw Jade, actually an half hour ago. She said something about the DVD of the show and I swear on my love for you that I didn't cheated on you Tori. I will never do that and I made that clear to Jade. I miss you too and it's only for two months, the time will pass away soon.

I will always love you. Beck.

*He pushed on the 'send' button*

With Tori:

Tori: 'Yes! He finally answered!'

Mr. Vega: *Looking up from his paper.* 'What?'

Tori: 'Beck, he answered'

Mr. Vega: 'I told you, is he alright?'

Tori: 'Yep, there was no signal there too do he couldn't call. Hey I'm going to take a walk outside ok?'

Mr. Vega: 'Go enjoy your summer.'

*Tori went to the park to watch at the lake, what she always loved to do but couldn't do it in peace during the show. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and though about the happy things with Beck. Until somebody interrupts her.*

Girl: *Tapping on her shoulder* 'Sorry, can I sit here?'

Tori: 'Of course.' *Tori moved a little so the girl could sit.*

*The girl sat down and took a pencil and a piece of paper out of her bag and start drawing.*


	4. Episode 4

*Tori couldn't stop herself of taking a peek of the drawing.*

Tori: 'What are you drawing?'

Girl: 'The lake.'

Tori: 'It looks really good.'

Girl: 'Thanks'

Tori: 'Do you live here in LA?'

Girl: 'Yep, next school year I'm going to Sherwood. And I'm 12 years old. I'm glad I'm going to high school. My sister is going to Hollywood Arts you know. But our parents don't support her in it. Especially our dad, he's always so… how do I say it? Uhm… you could say that he looks cold and judgmental. Oh I'm blabbing around and I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Ruby West.'

Tori: 'Tori Vega. Did you say West?'

Ruby: 'Uh-huh.'

Tori: 'Is your sisters name Jade?'

Ruby: 'Yes, how did you know?'

Tori: 'I'm going to Hollywood Arts too.'

Ruby: 'If you know Jade then you have to know Beck, he is, well was her boyfriend. I've never seen Jade that mad.'

Tori: 'Yeah… I know Beck. But I should go, it's getting late. Nice meeting you though.'

Ruby: 'Nice meeting you too.'

*Tori went home and started to write an e-mail to Beck.*

E-mail to Beck:

Hi sweetie,

You never guess who I've just met an half hour ago. Jades sister! I didn't even know she had a sister, we all know about Cats weird brother. Did you knew? Of course you knew, you were dating Jade for almost three years. But I'm fine, mom wanted me to go out of the house and do something during summer. I love you.

Tori

*She pushed on the 'send' button. Meanwhile Beck heard a bell coming from his dads laptop. He looked on the screen and saw that he got mail from Tori, he opened it.*

E-mail to Tori:

Hey Beautiful,

So I see you've met Ruby, isn't she adorable? She's surely a lot different than Jade, actually that's the reason why Jade doesn't like her sister. You see, Ruby is always happy, did you see her drawing? Jade once told me that she was ashamed of Ruby.

I miss you, a vacation without you is not fun. My mom and dad are chill but they only want to go to museums.

See you soon, only a couple of months.

Bye. Beck.

*He pushed on the 'send' button and turned the laptop off.*

Mrs. Oliver: *Coming into the room* 'Hi honey, did you e-mailed Tori?'

Beck: 'Yeah I miss her.'

Mrs. Oliver: *Becks dad came into the room too.* 'I know, but it's only for two months.'

Mr. Oliver: 'Don't worry. You'll see Tori soon.'

Beck: 'Yeah, you're right. Oh when's Alexandra's wedding, she didn't got married yet, did she? '

Mr. Oliver: 'No, she's going to get married in begin September, because it's a month before school starts. And it's ok for us because we're going back in the end of August.'

Beck: *Thinking.* 'Hey, can I ask Tori to come to the wedding?'

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver: 'Sure'

*Beck stood up, put the laptop on and send an e-mail to Tori asking if she could come on video chat.*


	5. Episode 5

The next day:

Mrs. Vega: 'Good morning'

Tori: 'Morning'

Mrs. Vega: 'Got some news from Beck?'

Tori: 'I'm going online on video chat, but I have to wait for an half hour. '

Mrs. Vega: 'Okay but have some breakfast first.' *Putting a plate with pancakes on it on the table.*

*After breakfast Tori went to her room, sat on her bed and looked of Beck was online. He was, she clicked on his name.*

Tori: 'Beck? Are you there?'

Beck: 'Hey beautiful. How are you?'

Tori: 'I'm fine. How's Australia?'

Beck: 'It's great, I've seen kangaroos…'

Tori: *Laughs* 'So you ARE playing with kangaroos.'

Beck: 'And you've MET, well….Sinjin…' *Laughs*

Tori: 'Where are you now?'

Beck: 'Hotelroom, my parents went to the lobby, we're going to a winery.'

Tori: 'Shouldn't you go then?'

Beck: 'Actually yes, but I asked them to wait for a minute. I want to ask you something.'

Tori: 'Sure, ask.'

Beck: 'In September has my cousin Alexandra her wedding and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to her wedding. So do you wanna go then?'

Tori: 'Of course.'

Beck: 'Great, I want to introduce you to the family.'

Tori: 'It will be fun.' *Hears Becks phone ringing*

Beck: 'I have to go, my parents are getting impatience. Bye, I love you.'

Tori: 'I love you too, bye.' *Kisses her hand and blows it to the screen and then waves. Beck waved back and went away.*


	6. Episode 6

*Two months later, end August, at the airport. Tori was waiting for Beck at the airport to pick him and his parents up. She walked to the gate and waited for Beck.*

A woman saying: Flight 143, Adelaide Australia to LA California has landed.

*Tori waited for half an hour and then Beck came out of the gate with his parents and their suitcases.*

Tori: *Walking to them.* 'Beck!'

Beck: 'Hey beautiful.' *Hugged each other.*

Mrs. Oliver: *Hugged Tori after Beck did.* 'How are you? I know Beck couldn't keep his mind of off you.' *Tori and Mrs. Oliver smiled.*

Beck: 'Mom….'

Mr. Oliver: 'Come on honey, lets leave those turtledoves and go find a taxi for us. Hurry up guys. We'll take the suitcases.'

*Mr. and Mrs. Oliver went outside to find a taxi.*

Tori: *They start to hold each other around the waist* 'So did you have fun with the kangaroos?'

Beck: 'Of course, one even boxed with me.' *Laughed and then start to kiss each other*

Mr. Oliver: *Walked near them when they were still kissing. Cleared his throat.* 'The taxi is ready are you coming?'

Beck: *Pulling away.* 'Yeah, be right there. Come?'

Tori: 'Okay. You know this is the 2nd time your dad caught us kissing. If my dad would caught us, he would kill me, even though he thinks that you're a "good boy" now.'

Beck: *Laughed.* 'I really missed you.'

Tori: 'I missed you too.'

*They kiss each other quick and then went to the taxi.*


	7. Episode 7

At Becks RV:

Tori: 'Help me remember to call Cat. She came back yesterday from Paris but she was too tired to talk on the phone.'

Beck: 'Okey.' *Tori was surfing on the internet while Beck was playing on his guitar.* 'You're still going to the wedding with me, aren't you?'

Tori: 'Of course I'm going. When is it actually?'

Beck: 'This Saturday.'

Tori: 'THIS Saturday? Why didn't you tell me, I have to buy a dress. I'm going to Cat. Bye.'

*Tori went to Cat to find a dress for the wedding.*

Tori: 'So what do you think of this one?'

Cat: 'Oooh, that one is wonderful.'

Tori: *Looking into the mirror.* 'But it's not breath taking.'

Cat: 'You know what it means when a guy is going to introduce you to his family, don't you?'

Tori: 'Of course I do, I want to have a good first impression. Wait, you had it with Robbie's family. That went well, didn't it?'

Cat: 'That went very well, everybody, except for his grandmother, were happy because Robbie got a girlfriend.'

Tori: 'I'm happy for you Cat.'

Cat: 'Thanks….TORI!'

Tori: 'What?'

Cat: 'I know where to find the perfect dress.'

Tori: 'What do you mean?'

Cat: 'The dress for the wedding. I know where to find one.'

Tori: 'Okey…'

Cat: 'Come with me.'

*Tori put the dress she was fitting off and went with Cat to Cats house.*


	8. Episode 8

Cat: 'Ugh.. where is it?'

*Cat was throwing clothes on the floor and searching for something in the closet.*

Tori: 'What are we actually looking for?'

Cat: 'The perfect dress.'

Tori: 'And we're going to find it in your closet?'

Cat: *Sneezing.* 'Yep, a couple years ago, my aunt had a wedding, I was a bridesmaid. I love this dress but I don't use it so you can have it… if we find it.'

Tori: 'Bless you. But Cat it's your dress. I can always find a dress at the mall.'

Cat: 'No I don't mind and those dresses from the mall are too expensive. Found it.' *She walked backward with a big box in her hands and put the box on the bed.*

Tori: *Blew off the dust.* 'May I open it?'

Cat: 'Of course, it's yours now. If it fits.'

Tori: *She opened the box and took the dress out of it. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself.* 'It looks beautiful. Thank you Cat.'

Later at Tori's house:

Tori: *Coming into the kitchen* 'Hi Trina. Are you now going to tell how London was?'

Trina: 'It was just school. I couldn't even go to the mall.'

Tori: 'Maybe that's why it's called a school-project.'

Trina: 'Shut up!' *Walking away with a plate with cookies on it.*

Tori: *Laughing* 'Oh hey mom.'

Mrs. Vega: *Sitting at the kitchen table.* 'Why are you so happy?'

Tori: *Smiling.* 'Lets just say that my day is wonderful.'

*The doorbell rings and Tori went to the front door to open it.*


	9. Episode 9

*She opened the door and saw Ruby standing in front of her.*

Tori: 'Ruby? Hey how are you?'

Ruby: 'Hey Tori. I'm fine thank you.'

Tori: 'So… what brings you here?'

Ruby: 'Jade found out that we've met and forbid to come near you. Then I asked why and then she told me about Beck.'

Tori: 'Ohw…'

Ruby: 'I'm not angry at you. That's not the reason I came here.'

Tori: 'So what's the reason then?'

Ruby: 'Jade told me to not come near you… so here am I.'

Tori: 'Okey, wanna come in?'

Ruby: 'No I have to go. My mom would call me soon. Bye Tori. Nice to see you again.'

Tori: 'Yeah…bye.' *Waving while Ruby goes away.*

The next day:

Tori: 'Friday, good morning dad.'

Mr. Vega: 'Good morning. What are you up to today?'

Tori: 'I don't know. I'll probably go to Beck.'

Mrs. Vega: *Coming in* 'No no you have to help me.'

Tori: 'With?'

Mrs. Vega: 'Cleaning up the garage. There are too many stuff there.'

Tori: 'Can't dad help you?'

Mr. Vega: 'I have to go to the office.'

Tori: 'Okey.' *She sounds disappointed.*

*Tori called Beck.*

Beck: 'Hello?'

Tori: 'Hey. It's Tori.'

Beck: 'Hey beautiful, how are you?'

Tori: 'I'm fine. I wanted to go to you but I have to help my mom cleaning the garage. But I'll see you tomorrow, should we meet at my house?'

Beck: 'Sure. We'll pick you up. Should I come over and help you cleaning up? I have otherwise nothing to do today.'

Tori: 'Ok if you want to.'

Beck: 'Great, see you in 10 minutes.' *Hangs up.*

Tori: 'Beck's coming.'

Mr. Vega: 'Why?'

Tori: 'He's gonna help with the garage.'

*Ten minutes later the doorbell rings.*

Tori: *Opens the door* 'Beck! Come in.'

Beck: *Kisses her on the cheek.* 'Where are we going to begin?'

Tori: 'The garage is trough that door. Mom and I already started. It's amazing how many stuff we have.' *They walk tot the garage and see Tori's mom carrying a box.*

Beck: *Walks to Tori's mom and takes over the box.* 'Here let me help you.'

Mrs. Vega: 'Thank you Beck.'

Tori: *Reads the words on the box.* 'Hey mom what's in this, those words on the box says "Family stuff"'

Mrs. Vega: 'Oh I don't know.' *She opened the box.*

Tori: 'Oh look the Christmas angel Trina made in 4th grade. And here is my first baby blanket, I thought we lost it. '

Mrs. Vega: 'Me too.' *Gasps.* 'The baby album of Trina!'

Tori: *Opens it.* 'Hahahahaha, she looks the same but than… covered with something. What is THAT?'

Mrs. Vega: 'You don't want to know. Oh hey look here is yours.' *Picks up the album and opens it, something fell out of it on the floor.*

Tori: 'I looked so small.'

Beck: 'But so adorable.' *Kisses her on the cheek and sees a piece of paper on the floor.* 'Hey what's this?' *Picks it up.*


	10. Episode 10

Tori: 'What?'

Beck: 'This.' *Gives her the piece of paper.*

Mrs. Vega: *Looks at it over Tori's shoulder.* 'Oh that was Tori.'

Tori: *Pulling up her eyebrows.* 'Really? But who's that boy standing next to me? I don't remember him.'

Mrs. Vega: 'Uhhh… nobody never mind. Here I'll take that.' *Takes over the picture and put all the stuff back in the box.*

Beck: *Whispering to Tori.* 'What's that all about?'

Tori: *Whispering back.* 'No idea, but I'll know eventually.'

*After cleaning up the garage, Tori and Beck sat down on the couch and were watching a movie.*

Tori: 'My feet hurt .And I'm tired.'

Beck: 'Me too. What time is it?'

Tori: 'Ten o'clock why?'

Beck: 'That time already? I have to go. Tomorrow's the wedding.' *Standing up and putting on his jacket.* 'I'll see you tomorrow beautiful. Two o'clock PM, I'll be here to pick you up. K?'

Tori: *Standing up* 'Okay, see you then.'

*They kiss each other quick and then Beck went home*

Tori: *Walking to the kitchen where her mom was sitting at the kitchen table.* 'Hi mom.'

Mrs. Vega: 'Hi honey. Beck left?'

Tori: 'Yep. So… what was that all about?'

Mrs. Vega: 'What do you mean?'

Tori: 'While we were cleaning the garage and we looked at that picture of that boy and I. Who's that boy actually? I don't remember knowing him. I look seven at that picture.'

Mrs. Vega: 'I don't know what you're talking about.' *Walking away to the living-room without saying anything else.*


	11. Episode 11

Tori: *Followed her mother.* 'What's wrong? Why don't you tell me?'

Mrs. Vega: 'It's better for all of us to let this behind!'

Tori: 'Why?'

Mrs. Vega: 'Just go to your room Tori.'

Tori: 'Fine.' *She went up-stairs and was mad that her mother didn't want to tell her who the boy on the picture was.*

The next day:

Trina: *Knocking on the door* 'Tori? Are you still asleep?'

Tori: 'Huh…. Trina? How late is it?'

Trina: 'It's six AM.'

Tori: 'Is something wrong?'

Trina: 'No, well I don't think so. I found this picture.' *Tori sitting straight and watched at Trina, who was crying.*

Tori: 'Trin? What's wrong?' *Sits next to Trina, who sat down on the bed.*

Trina: 'You don't remember, do you?'

Tori: 'Remember what?'

Trina: 'Never mind.' *Trina went away leaving Tori, who didn't understand all of this.*

8 hours later at 2 PM:

Tori: 'I'm coming.' *The doorbell rang and Tori opened the door.*

Beck: 'Ready to go?'

Tori: 'Yep. All set. Bye everyone!' *She stepped out of the door and closed the door behind her.*

Beck: 'You look beautiful. Like always.'

Tori: 'Thanks, Cat helped me with the dress.'

Beck: *While opening the car door for Tori.* 'Everything alright?'

Tori: 'Something weird happened this morning. Trina was crying in my room, holding the picture of me and that boy.'

Beck: 'Weird. So still no info from your mom.'

*They drove away after Beck started the car.*


	12. Episode 12

Tori: 'I don't understand why they don't just tell me. Hey where are your parents? I thought they were coming too.'

Beck: 'They're already there. Alexandra's mom needed help and my mom loved to help. But she kinda dragged my dad with her.'

Tori: 'Okay…'

Beck: 'Are you going to ask your parents about it? About the whole picture thing?'

Tori: 'I don't know, maybe. What should I do?'

Beck: 'Whatever your heart tells you to. We're here. Look my parents.' *He stopped the car, stepped out and opened the car door for Tori.*

Tori: 'Thanks.'

*They walked over to Becks mom and dad.*

Mrs. Oliver: 'Beck. Tori honey, how are you?' *Hugged Tori.*

Tori: 'I'm fine. Thanks for asking Mrs. Oliver.'

Mrs. Oliver: 'Don't be silly honey. I've already told you that you can call me Helen.'

Mr. Oliver: 'Come on Helen, don't bother these two. Beck you should go to the groom.'

Beck: 'Oh right. See you later beautiful.' *Kissed Tori on the cheek.*

Tori: 'Okay.' *A little confused, Beck went away.* 'Why does he have to go to the groom?'

Mr. Oliver: 'He's Jacks witness. Jack is a friend of Beck since they were little, it's funny you know. We never thought that Alexandra and Jack would fall for each other. They couldn't stand each other when they were young, Alexandra and Jack I mean.'

Mrs. Oliver: 'Yes, yes quite romantic. Now Greg can you help me now with the decorations? Tori honey, take a seat. The wedding starts any moment now.'

*Becks parents left, so Tori went to search a good place for herself.*


	13. Episode 13

*The wedding was about to begin and all the wedding guests arrived and took a seat.*

Priest: 'Will you all now stand up please?'

*All the wedding guests stand up and the groom and Beck came outside. The wedding took place in the open sky in the park, there were two white tents, one for the ceremony and the other one for the celebration afterwards. Suddenly they heard 'Canon' by Pachelbel and they saw the bride and her dad walking through the aisle. Then se stood next to the groom, her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he took a seat.*

Tori POV

All of this looks so beautiful. This is a beautiful day also, nothing can go wrong now…. Beck looks handsome in his tux.

Priest: 'You may kiss the bride.' *Alexandra and Jack kissed.* 'May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Alexandra Matthews.' *Everyone stood up and clapped.*

Later at the other tent:

Beck: 'Hey beautiful.' *He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist while saying that.*

Tori: 'You scared me a little bit.' *She smiled and turned her head so she could see Becks face.*

Beck: 'You're not afraid for me, are you?' *Put his head on her shoulder.*

Tori: 'Of course not.' *She smiled, they glared into each others eyes and kissed.*

Someone saying: 'Well isn't that cute?'

*They pulled away from each other and turned around.*


	14. Episode 14

Beck: 'Hey Alexandra.'

Tori: 'Hey. Congratulations, you look so beautiful.'

Alexandra: 'Thank you, you too. Did I ruin your moment? I'm so sorry. You two look so cute together. Tori, do you mind me stealing Beck for a moment?'

Tori: 'Uhhh… of course not.'

Alexandra: 'Great! Come on Beck, dance.'

*Beck and Alexandra went to the dance-floor and started dancing while Tori went to get something to drink.*

Alexandra: 'I really like her.'

Beck: 'Who?'

Alexandra: 'Tori! Who else? You better don't hurt her. If you do I'll kill you.'

Beck: 'Wow.. that really comforts me. But I won't. I've never loved someone before… like this.'

Alexandra: 'So when are you gonna ask her?'

Beck: 'Ask her what?'

Alexandra: 'Helllooooo? Proposing! To marry you.'

Beck: 'Alex… we're only 18 and 17. It's too early.'

Alexandra: 'So? Jack and I are 19 and he asked me when we graduated. You love her, don't you?'

Beck: 'Yes, I do.'

Alexandra: 'Here, you've said it already. "I do".'

Jack: *Walking over to them.* 'Hey, may I take my wife back?'

Beck: 'Of course.' *Stops dancing.*

Alexandra: *Hugs Beck and whispers.* 'Remember what I've said nephew. I love you. See you later.' *Lets him go.*

Beck: 'Bye. Jack, take good care of her.'

Jack: 'I will.'

*Jack and Alexandra start dancing and Beck went back to Tori.*


	15. Episode 15

Tori: 'Hey, what did she say?'

Beck: 'Nothing important.'

Tori: 'Okay, do you want to dance with me?'

Beck: *Smiled* 'Of course.'

*He leads her to the dance-floor and they start dancing. Beck puts his hands around her waist and Tori puts her hands around Becks neck and rests her head on his shoulder.*

Beck: 'School starts in 2 weeks; do you want to do something before school starts?'

Tori: 'No, I just want to be with you.'

*Mrs. Oliver and Alexandra's mother were talking to each other.*

Alexandra's mom: 'I think the wrong couple married today, Helen.' *Laughed.*

Mrs. Oliver: 'I don't know what it is with teenagers, Amanda. Since Beck dates Tori, well when he comes home, he glows.'

4 hours later:

Beck: 'It's getting late. I'll bring you home.'

Tori: 'Okay.'

*Beck and Tori went to Becks car and drove away. Then a couple minutes later they arrived at Tori's home.*

Tori: 'Your family was very nice to me.'

Beck: 'They like you.'

Tori: 'I love you.'

Beck: 'I love you too.' *They kiss each other for a long time.*

*After a while…Tori pulls away, smiles, stepped out of the car and waved.*


	16. Episode 16

*Beck smiled and drove away. Tori went inside.*

Mr. Vega: 'Just tell her, it's been 10 years now!'

Mrs. Vega: 'Trina already, has a meltdown. What if Tori will get one if we tell her.'

Mr. Vega: 'She doesn't even remember him.'

Tori: *Steps into the living-room.* 'Are you talking about the boy on the picture?'

Mrs. Vega: 'Hi honey, how was the wedding?'

Tori: 'Mom, tell me what's going on.'

Mrs. Vega: *Sighs* 'Sit down.'

*Tori sits down on the couch.*

Mrs. Vega: *Takes a deep breath.* 'When… you…. you had a brother. A twin brother. His name was James.' *Mrs. Vega stopped talking*

Mr. Vega: 'When Trina was 9 and you two were 7, we went on a picnic. We made that picture that day. When we were about to go home, you two wanted to play some more so we let you. After 10 minutes Trina got cranky and we were calling you to come so we could go home.'

Mrs. Vega: 'After 5 minutes you two still didn't come so we searched for you. It took us hours and the police started helping us. After a week we still didn't find you two. You were kidnapped together with James but, again a week later we found you. You were found in front of a hospital. But we didn't find James.'

Tori: *Crying* 'But… how can't I remember a thing?'

Mr. Vega: 'You had a concussion. You were hit by something. I have no information about this case. Because it involved my own kids, they got me off the case.'

Tori: 'And now?'

Mrs. Vega: 'We still didn't find him…'


	17. Episode 17

Tori: 'And the police is still searching for him?'

Mr. Vega: 'We don't know. It's ten years ago. James could be changed. Maybe he doesn't even know that we exist.'

Tori: 'Why didn't you tell me before?'

Mrs. Vega: 'We didn't know how you would react.'

Tori: 'May I go to Beck?'

Mrs. Vega: 'I don't know if….'

Mr. Vega: 'Let her… I think she needs him right now.'

Tori: 'Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Mr. Vega: 'But I'll bring you. It's late.'

Mrs. Vega: 'Be careful.'

*Mr. Vega drove Tori to Beck.*

Mr. Vega: 'Be careful. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Tori: 'I know, I will. Beck knows you're a cop, remember. Bye dad.'

Mr. Vega: 'Bye.' *He drove away.*

*Tori walked to Becks RV and knocked, so the doorbell won't wake anybody up.*

Tori: 'Beck?' *There was no answer, so she tried to open the door, the door wasn't locked so it worked.*

*Tori walked to Becks bed and put the night-lamp on. She saw Beck sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him up, she kissed him on the side of his head and lay down on the couch.*

The next morning:

Beck: *Opens his eyes, sits straight. Stretches his arms and stands up. He walks near the couch.* 'Tori?'

*He walks to her and tries to wake her up.*


	18. Episode 18

*Beck was confused. What was Tori dong here? Tori was still wearing the dress for the wedding.*

Beck: 'Tori? Hey beautiful, wake up. Rise and shine.' *He shook her a little to wake her up.*

Tori: *She opened slowly her eyes and she stared in brown eyes, suddenly her eyes were filled with tears* 'Beck!'

Beck: 'It's alright….Shhhh. What's wrong?' *He hugged her trying to calm her down. Tori was crying with her face on his chest.*

*After 10 minutes Beck succeeded to calm her down, she was still sniffing and sobbing. When she calmed down enough Beck tried to ask her again what's wrong. Her eyes were red and her face covered with tears but she managed to tell everything to Beck after he drove away.*

Beck: 'So after 10 years they still didn't find him?'

Tori: *She nodded "no" with her head.* 'I didn't even know I had a twin-brother… I want to find him Beck. I want to find James. I want to know if he's alive. Will you help me?'

Beck: 'Of course.' *He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.*

Two weeks later, the start of senior year on Hollywood Arts:

Cat: 'What do you want to tell me Rob?' *She said with tears in her eyes, but still insure what he was going to tell her.*

Robbie: 'I want to break up with you Cat, I'm sorry.'

Cat: 'Why?' *Her tears started falling off her cheeks.*

Robbie: 'We were dating for almost 9 months and I… I just want some space and time to think.'

Rex: 'Why? It's not like you're ever gonna have another girlfriend in your life, except for her.'

Robbie: 'Rex!'

Cat: 'I'm sorry Rob. But I'm on Rex side right now.' *Cat ran away crying.*

*Tori and Beck came into the school. Just on the moment when Cat ran away from Robbie.*

Tori: 'I'' better go check on her.'

Beck: 'Okay, I'll see you in class.'

*Tori went away to search Cat. She found her eventually in the girls bathroom, crying in a corner of the room.*

Tori: 'Cat… what happened?'

Cat: 'Robbie broke up with me.'

Tori: 'Why?'

Cat: 'He wanted space or something.'

Tori: 'Men are weird sometimes.'

Cat: 'Speaking of men, any news on James?'

Tori: 'No nothing. It's frustrating, Beck is a big help tough.'

Cat: 'I'll help if you want some extra help.'

Tori: 'Thanks Cat. Come on we'll better go to class. Before we get detention of ditching.'

Cat: 'Yeah.' *Cat smiled a little and reached for Tori's hand to stand up.*

At Sikowitz' class:

Sikowitz: 'Ah! Tori. Cat. Come in. We're about to begin.' *Cat and Tori took a seat, they sat beside each other and Beck and Robbie sat beside each other.* 'As I was saying. The next play starts soon. Everybody in this class is auditioning since this is senior year. There are coming… scouts and agents! This could be the play that may change your life. But no pressure.'


	19. Episode 19

At lunch:

Tori: 'It's irritating that we still didn't find anything about James.' *She shut down her laptop and put it back into her back pack. Then she stared at the picture again.*

Beck: 'I know.' *He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.*

Someone saying: 'I know that boy!'

Tori: *She turned around and saw Jade.* 'What about him?'

Jade: 'That looks like my cousin. It's a little weird cause I met him when I was seven.'

Tori: 'What? What's his name?'

Jade: 'Jeremy West. But he wants to be called James. I don't know why.'

Beck: 'Does he live nearby?'

Jade: 'No, he lives in Orlando, Florida. Wait…. why am I telling you this. You dumped me for her and you stole him from me.' *She turned around and started to walk away.*

Tori: 'Wait!' *She followed Jade.* 'I know it hurt you but I have to speak to Jeremy.'

Jade: 'Why and why should I help you?'

Tori: *She told everything about James.* 'And since you recognize him… well you could help.'

Beck: 'Please Jade. For me?'

Jade: 'Fine. But don't expect something special. I'm still mad at the both of you!'

Tori: 'We understand.' *Jade walked away.*

Beck: 'Oh and Jade.'

Jade: 'What!'

Beck: 'Thank you.'

Jade: 'Yeah. Yeah.'

*The bell rang and everyone went to their next class.*


	20. Episode 20

After school at the audition in the Black Box:

Sikowitz: 'So! I want to make pairs. You may take the script from the table. You have ten minutes to prepare and then ACTION!'

*Sikowitz paired everyone up, of course Tori and Beck were together. Jade with Sinjin, you could see that she wasn't that happy about it. André did the music and unfortunately was Cat paired up with Robbie.*

10 minutes later:

Tori/Sara: 'This is my dream and I'm not gonna let you ruin this!'

Beck/Aaron: 'I know, I'm sorry.'

Tori/Sara: 'Well sorry doesn't make it alright. It was stupid to believe you. And… somewhere I knew that you and Janet would made up and leave me.'

Beck/Aaron: 'This isn't about you being a singer anymore, is it?'

Tori/Sara: 'Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me.'

Beck/Aaron: 'I…'

Tori/Sara: 'Say it!'

Beck/Aaron: *He hold her at her shoulders and shook her while saying it.* 'I can't!'

*There they stood, silent and "crying".*

*Everyone started clapping and cheering.*

Sikowitz: 'That was excellent! Now, Tori, Beck, take a seat. Jade and Sinjin you two are next.'

*Tori and Beck took a seat and Jade and Sinjin took place on the stage.*

Sikowitz: 'And ACTION!'

Tori: *Whispering* 'That went great.'

Beck: 'I know, you were great.'

Tori: *Blushing.* 'Thanks, you too.'


	21. Episode 21

The next day at Hollywood Arts:

Tori: 'I wonder who's got the part of Sara and Aaron.' *Beck and Tori were standing at Tori's locker talking about the play when Jade came up to them.*

Jade: 'Vega! Beck!'

Tori: 'You know I have a name right?'

Jade: 'Yeah, yeah. Listen.'

Tori: 'Do you know something about James?'

Jade: 'Well I was going to tell but then you interrupted me.'

Tori: 'Sorry. Continue.'

Jade: 'Right. I've spoken Jeremy and he is coming to LA this Friday for Ruby's birthday. So you just have to wait for two days.'

Tori: 'Really? Thanks Jade.'

Jade: 'He didn't spoke to you yet. The party starts after school. Beck knows where to be.'

Beck: 'Really Jade. Thank you.'

*Jade walked away but Sikowitz was coming near them with a piece of paper in his hands. He walked to the center of the hall and put the paper on the wall.*

Sikowitz: 'Everyone in senior year. LISTEN! Your role for the last play on Hollywood Arts, you can read it on this paper.'

*Sikowitz went away and had suddenly a coconut in his hands. No idea where that came from. Tori got all excited and pulled Beck with her to the wall.*

Tori: 'I'm Sara!' *She was jumping of happiness.*

Beck: 'I've got the role of Aaron.'

Tori: 'Our last play on Hollywood Arts and we are the lead. Remember our first play together? Uptown, Downtown?'

Beck: 'Yep. I was finally falling for you.' *They smiled and hugged.*

Two days later at the party:

Ruby: 'Tori! Beck!'

Tori/Beck: 'Hey.'

Tori: 'Happy birthday.' *She gave Ruby a hug.*

Beck: 'And this is the birthday present from Tori and me.' *Hands over a little package.*

Ruby: *Opens it.* 'Wow. Thanks guys, I love it.' *Puts on the charm bracelet with her name on it which she got from Beck and Tori.*

Jade: 'Ruby. Mom needs you.'

Ruby: 'Right. Bye.'

Tori/Beck: 'Bye.'

Jade: 'I haven't seen Jeremy yet. He can be here any minute.'

Tori: 'Okay.'

*Jade walked away leaving Tori and Beck.*

A man with a black tux on and a blue tie: 'Hello there, are you Jade's friends?'

Beck: 'Uhhh….yes…sort of.'

The man: 'Right. I'm John, Jade's and Ruby's uncle.'

Tori: 'Nice to meet you. I'm Tori and this is Beck.'

John: 'Beck? Aren't you Jade's boyfriend?'

Beck: 'Well… I was.'

John: 'Oh okay. So do you go to Hollywood Arts too?'

Tori: 'Yes, I do.'

John: 'A lot of talented kids. Jade is talented but my brother thinks different about that. You know Tori, you remind me of my son. He's 17… Oh speak of the devil. Here he is… Jeremy come meet.'

Jeremy: 'Hey. I'm Jeremy but please call me James.'

*He looked exact like her, only in a boy-form.*


End file.
